Lovers of Legend
by Chaotic Cookies
Summary: Violette and Mal are two ordinary girls who get thrown into the past and seem to instantly fall in love with The Knights of the Round Table!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm hungry," mumbled Mal.

"You're always hungry!" Violette responded.

The two best friends were walking to the mall in preparation for an upcoming school trip. Mal was a fun-loving, sarcastic girl with mid-length; silky, brown hair. She pulled out a pair of sunglasses to cover her hazel eyes from the hot summer sun. Violette laughed as a slight wind blew away the checkered hat from Mal's head; the girls chased after it and the ever clumsy Violette ran directly into a young boy, who had been rollerblading along the sidewalk. Both fell backwards and Violette's face turned instantly to a bright shade of red.

"I…I'm…so sorry!" Violette scrambled to her feet as the blond boy continued on his way.

"Smooth…" Mal said coming up behind with her checkered rimmed hat in place.

"Is it possible for me to be any clumsier?" was Violette's exasperated response.

"Probably," Mal said with a wide grin leading her friend to their original destination. Violette was a slight girl with long curly black hair and brown eyes; her dark features were an odd contrast to her light personality. Whereas Mal was known for her wit, Violette was known for her mind and they were the best of friends.

"Vi, come on focus. Set your mind on the prize."

"And that would be...?" Violette said looking at her friend skeptically.

"British guys, Vi! Come on, get over these little consolation boys and go for the… gold; or whatever! You know what I mean."

Violette grinned, "Your right! I should be happy!"

"Ecstatic!" Mal exclaimed encouraging her friend's positive attitude.

"We're going to England. I mean think about it; the history, the culture, the princes!" Violette said as her cheeks turned rose.

"Ah umm…try not to get ahead of yourself. Can we just get all of this stuff you supposedly 'need', which of course I'm going to have to carry," Mal said as they neared the entrance to the mall, "and for the record; I'm still hungry!"

Three weeks later, the two friends landed in England with their class. Ms. Brownie did a quick head count before leaving the airport and then Violette and Mal stepped out onto English soil.

"Wow, Vio, it's so…English!" Mal awed as they walked ahead.

"Very good Mal, it is English," crooned Violette in a voice as though she was encouraging a small child. Mal elbowed Violette lightly in the ribs and the two began giggling. The class turned the corner after a short walk and Ms. Brownie reported that she was going to go find the bus that would take them to the hotel. Mal and Violette found a stone bench in a nearby garden and sat with their luggage.

"My God, what the hell do you have in here?" Mal asked, astonished of the weight of Violette's bag as she helped to carry it over.

"Nothing but the essentials: clothes, shoes, a few books…and other stuff," Violette finished quickly.

"A few books? No wonder it's heavy!" Mal said pointedly.

"So, for free time what do you want to do first?" asked Violette.

"Double-decker bus!" shouted Mal and she suddenly boarded a parked bus. Violette hastened to follow, but before either realized what happened the bus was moving again.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Violette panicked.

"Oh, just relax Vi! Enjoy the ride!" Mal smiled wickedly putting her feet up on the seat in front of her, with arms crossed behind her head.

"What do you mean, 'just relax!' We haven't even checked into the hotel! We haven't even been here an hour and we're already lost without our lugguage -"

"We have our backpacks…" Mal interrupted.

"We're going to die!" rambled Violette, "Oh no, oh no, oh no…"

Mal responded with her eyebrows raised, "Okay Vi! Listen, I saw Ms. B. board the bus, we're not lost!" Mal pointed to a small woman in the front of the bus with bushy brown hair and a sun hat placed high on her head.

Violette looked at the woman closely and then turned slowly to Mal, "That lady is NOT Ms. Brownie!"

"Sure it is…" Mal got up and walked to the front of the red bus. She looked directly into the woman's face and sat down, after sometime Mal walked back with a cookie in her hand and a pale face.

"Well?" urged Violette.

"Well, we speak English, we'll be fine!" Mal reported triumphantly.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"Do you want half of the cookie that nice lady gave me?" Mal smiled, "It's British! She called it a biscuit!"

"Oh no, oh no, oh no..," Violette's unrelenting chorus continued as the bus drove on.

An hour later, Mal had fallen asleep leaving Violette in her still panicked state.

"Would you shut up! I'm trying to sleep over here," Mal exclaimed having been woken up for the third time by Violette's mumbling.

"How can you possibly sleep at a time like this?" Violette said looking at her friend incredulously.

"It's pretty easy since I didn't sleep much on the plane. Look, I'm sorry," Violette seemed to calm a bit at this so Mal continued, "I know most people would like to be more prepared for foreign adventures, but why pass up an opportunity like this? C'est la vie, right?"

Violette pointed an accusing finger at Mal, "I'm going to…to…your just so…ARGH!"

"Vi, stop it, your starting to sound like my mother," Violette was starting to turn an interesting shade of red and Mal tired to calm her down. "Okay, chill we'll get off at the next stop." Violette looked skeptical for a minute before settling down.

As Mal promised, they got off at the next stop, "Where the heck are we?" Violette asked looking around.

Mal looked about and whispered, "Umm England…I think."

The girls slowly began to take in their surroundings. There were a handful of weathered buildings, which looked as though spiders and dust mites were the only inhabitants. Cobwebs hung over the doorways and the cobblestone street was deserted.

"What are we going to do?" Violette asked starting to panic again.

Mal let out a big sigh before answering her friend, "Walk?"

"I suppose we could try and find someone or a phone. We can call the number Ms. Brownie gave us for the hotel," suggested Violette.

The girls began walking once more along a worn pathway leading through the old village; suddenly the path swung left and trees began to close in tight about the edges; as they turned the unexpected corner, Violette tripped on a rotting log set in the middle of the path and tumbled over. "Well that's a relief," Mal laughed helping her friend to her feet.

Violette got up, dusting the dirt from her long skirt; she looked at her friend and replied, "How is that a relief?"

"It doesn't matter what the circumstance is, some things never change," Mal teased as Violette scowled at her friend, "I'm going to hit you."

Mal just waved off her friends attempt at a threat, "You better hope your health insurance works here then," Mal tried to look through the trees in front of them, "Do you hear that?"

Violette suddenly thought they could be in real trouble if they were followed, but decided not to voice this opinion to Mal, instead she simply whispered, "Hear what?"

"The little voices in my head!" Mal snapped sarcastically before going to investigate.

"Mal! Mal wait! I'm not following you again! That's gotten me into enough trouble for one day! Mal!" Violette glanced behind her quickly, begging for another option, but seeing none she hurried to catch up with her reckless friend.


	2. Chapter 2

As the girls continued to walk, Violette could hear the roaring of a nearby river and Mal was determined to lead the way through the thicket. Suddenly they stepped out onto a wide clearing in which a river flowed. The river swelled and threatened to flood the entire clearing, which seemed peaceful next to the rapids of the river. The trees ringed in the grassland and it was silent expect for the howling of the river. Mal looked at her friend with a great smirk on her face and yelled, "See, we're fine! I found us a river to follow!"

Violette looked back to her friend, unbelievingly and cried, "A river to follow? What do you mean?"

"In the movies, they always follow the river to a town!" Mal nodded as though she had made a logical conclusion.

This was all poor Violette could take; her face turned red, she shrank down to her knees and was just about to begin to sob when there was a loud intense yell coming from the river. They could hear that men were shouting from up-river; abruptly a man clad in armor was being pushed down the river by the strong current. "Galahad!" the men's voices screamed.

"Oh no, oh no Mal; he'll drown, we have to do something!" Violette protested.

"Well, we…" before Mal could finish her statement Violette took a step toward the waterway and accidentally slipped, pushing her friend into the river.

Mal began swimming towards the man in amour, although furious at Violette for pushing her. The current was strong, but Mal did not have the cumbersome armor weighing her down and she reached the man quickly; she yelled over the river, "Take off your clothes!"

The man looked at her with shock in his eyes, he bellowed back, "WHAT!"

"The armor is weighing you down; take it off!" Mal screamed and she began to pull off his breastplate and heave him toward shore. The man did as he was told and began hauling off his protective coverings. Violette was standing on the water's edge with clenched teeth and faintly mumbling "Oh no, oh no!" when she looked about her; two men clothed in the same heavy armor as the man in the water were standing next to her. They looked out of place, like from another time and Violette couldn't help, but notice the very real swords hanging at their sides. Mal and the man slowly made their way toward the shoreline and as Mal reached the shore, strong arms dragged her out of the water.

The two men huddled around their companion to make sure he was okay, while Violette dashed to her own friend's side. Mal was on her knees leaning over to catch her breath, "Mal?" Violette asked cautiously, "Mal, are you okay?"

Mal's eyes snapped up to meet Violette's brown ones, and it took two seconds before she exploded. "What the hell were you thinking? Have I been that bad of a friend that you want me dead?"

Violette's eyes were locked onto the men before them, but she replied to her friend, "It was an accident; I didn't mean to push you! Besides, you were so brave, you're a hero!"

Mal held out her hands in exasperation and said, "Brave? I'm a horrible swimmer and…"

"Are you alright…sir?" Violette pushed aside Mal and stepped closer to the man that almost drowned, but the tall chap blocked her way with a menacing glare. Violette stood back beside Mal and both looked at the big man, who towered over their small stature, and whimpered, "Please don't…eat us!"

"Eat you? Why would Dag do that, when you just saved me!" the man the others had called Galahad was now standing and although soaked, he was not hurt. Galahad had a smirk on his face and his eyes were full of curiosity as he looked at the girls. No longer wearing the armor he simply wore a black shirt and leather breeches; his smile implied friendliness and his blue eyes shined brilliantly. Violette looked at the man in front of her and she stared awe-struck, neither of them moved a muscle; the big man was growling faintly.

"He does not threaten you, but rather the woads, which now surround us," the other man explained. He looked like a woodman, his long hair unkempt and braided in front of his scarred face. A bow was strapped across his shoulders and his eyes were moving rapidly among the trees, there was a sense of mystery about this man, but also the hard face suggested he would be a terrible foe. Swiftly a hawk circled over head and the man looked up; he paused and then announced to the other men, "They are leaving; they will not attack."

"Attack? What do you mean attack?" Violette shuddered slightly.

Mal looked from one man to the next and then back at her friend; she thought for a moment before bursting out, "So, we're going to be attacked by _woads _and you guys are real like fighters and stuff? You think I'm going to believe that? What T.V. show are we on?" Mal yelled hysterically, waving her arms around to help make her point. "That's it, this excursion is officially over! We're going back!"

With that she turned on her heels and stormed back the way they came. Her dramatic exit was interrupted when a blue man jumped out of the tree line heading straight for her with a knife raised in his hand. Mal let out a short screech, holding her arms up in front of herself in a pitiful attempt to stop the man, only to have the knife slash into her forearm. The tall man pounced, faster then thought possible for one of his size and the blue man was left lying limp on the ground; blood seeping from the gash in his stomach.

"Ha ha, that looks real, but it isn't…right?" Mal bent over the man and felt for a pulse, there was none; she suddenly went white and walked slowly over to Violette's side. "He's dead," she whispered; she continued to stare at the dead body and then looked at her own arm where blood stained her pale skin. Mal let out an audible squeak before promptly fainting, leaving a frantic Violette alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uhh…is he really…dead?" Violette pointed a shaking finger at the man lying in the grass. The three men nodded and began walking towards Mal, "Don't touch her! You just killed some guy; Mal got attacked and we're still lost….oh no, oh no!" Violette knelt by Mal, sobbing and wondered if this was her punishment for accidentally pushing her friend into the water.

"We have to go to the authorities and tell them what happened! I'll tell them you attacked out of self defense so they'll go easy on you! But, before that, we have to get Mal to a hospital!" Violette rambled in hysteria. The three men looked at Violette as though she was speaking another language.

The tall man walked over, picked up Mal and swung her over his shoulder. Violette opened her mouth to protest, but Galahad walked over, crouched in front of her and said, "We don't know what this hose-pit-all is, but she needs tending to that wound; and you said you are lost, we will take you back to camp. It's getting late and with woads around it is no place for two unarmed ladies." He winked and smiled slightly.

"You don't know what a hospital is? Oh, maybe in England they call it something else? You know the place where doctors and nurses take care of the sick?" Violette looked around at the faces pleading for understanding. "Wait, when you say woads, you don't mean, like in the time of Arthur and his knights, do you?" she spoke wildly with her hands.

"So, you have heard of us then?" the man with the braid said, "I'm pleased that we have such a reputation." The men chuckled slightly and peered back at Violette who asked, "You're the knights of legend, which means you're _the_ Galahad?"

"Well, I'm _a_ Galahad, I dunno if I'm _the _Galahad and this is Tristan and Dagonet." Galahad introduced them. Violette stared unblinking at the men and then blurted out, "Great, Mal has fainted and left me alone with psychos who think it's the Middle Ages! I'm going to close my eyes and when I open them, I'll be in a nice warm bed in the hotel!" she closed her eyes and clasped her hands tightly over her face; slowly she peered through her fingers and the men were still there.

"O.K. so if you are really knights then where is Arthur and why aren't you fighting some battle for the Romans? If you are knights then…then take me to your leader!" her shaky voice sounded weak and frightened.

Tristan glared at her with one eyebrow raised; he then responded, "That is exactly what we wanted to do; take you back to camp!"

Violette looked at Mal on Dagonet's shoulder, she stood up and wondered if this was the right thing to do, suddenly she thought, "Well, I don't want to be a bother, I'll just take my friend back the way we came and…"

Cutting her off Galahad swung his arm around her shoulders saying, "Nonsense, she saved my life, we'll look after her! You must tell me about where you come from and… what the bloody hell are you wearing?"

Violette pouted, looking down at her long flowered skirt and her blue t-shirt, "What's wrong with my clothes?" Mal was dressed in black jeans and a sleeveless shirt. "It's true Mal doesn't have much of a fashion sense but... hey, we're not the ones in armor and carrying swords! Oh, I have to grab our bags." Violette looked around to find their backpacks, but Tristan was already picking them up. He looked at them cautiously and then simply hefted them up onto his shoulder.

The odd party made their way out of the clearing stepping over the dead man's body; Violette shuddered, thinking, 'What if these men get mad at us and try to kill us too?' She tried to push the thought away from her mind and she looked hopefully back at Mal, wishing she were awake. Galahad was continuing to talk and ask questions, but Violette's thoughts were elsewhere; 'This is impossible! Time travel is not possible, they must be actors or something, but that man back there really was dead…oh no, what do I do? I want to go home!'

"So, once we get to camp, Dag can mend your friend's wound and we will bring you to Arthur, then we'll get some answers, right?" Galahad smiled charmingly.

"Uh, yes of course," Violette was still unsure about her situation, but Mal's arm looked pretty bad, it could get infected if not taken care of, these thoughts floated in her head and her face took on a permanently worried expression.

Tristan caught up to Galahad and Violette, who were slightly ahead of the others. "I hope that you would trust us enough so that you would tell us your names?"

Violette snapped out of her clouded thoughts and looked to her side, Galahad's arm still lightly resting on her shoulders; somehow it was a welcome and reassuring pressure. She smiled faintly saying, "Oh, my name is Violette and that is Mal."

Galahad gleamed and answered, "Violette? That's a beautiful name!"

Violette blushed and she began to bite her lip in a nervous state; she lowered her head and continued walking as Tristan and Galahad began talking.

It seemed like they had been walking forever and Violette's eyes were heavy with sleep and her feet ached with every step she took in her high-heeled sandals, she peered over at the knights, who looked dimly bored, but not tired and said pleadingly, "Can we…uh…rest, maybe?"

"We really shouldn't, the others expect us back before nightfall …" Galahad explained, but Dag sat down and gently laid Mal on the ground, checking the binding he put on her earlier; he glanced up and said, "We should take some time, for their shake. To be honest, I'm surprised she hasn't complained yet with those things on her feet."

Violette then took real notice of the big man. He was bald and incredibly tall, but he also had this kind look to him; she smiled her appreciation to him and sat down and began to rub her sore feet. Tristan wondered off into the woods, stalking some prey, while Galahad sat down beside her. They sat in silence for some time before Tristan returned with a number of dead rabbits hanging limp in his hands; Violette convulsed slightly and looked away. Dag then picked up Mal and Tristan geared up; signaling the time to continue. Violette pulled herself up and winced slightly at the thought of the journey ahead; Galahad saw her face and suggested, "If you want I could carry you?"

Tristan chuckled as Violette gapped, "No…no, that's O.K. Thank you though!" She hurried off with Dagonet, now leading and began to speak with him.

"Don't get too attached," Tristan laughed as the knights walked towards camp again.

Her feet kept moving only through sheer persistence; it was nearly dusk and the sky was beginning to darken. Violette took in her surroundings, noticing for the first time, how truly beautiful the woodland was. She looked up at the stars shining in the sky and saw smoke billowing from a nearby fire. "We're almost there!" Galahad reported pointing to the smoke; his smile was dazzling.

Their pace quickened and within minutes they were entering the camp. If Violette had any doubts about this being the Middle Ages, they quickly disappeared as she saw the men gathered about a fire and horses tethered near the trees.

"Dag, we sent you out for food, not women," a large bald man yelled as they entered the camp, "Now what are we suppose to eat?" Tristan answered him by slapping a rabbit across his face.

Dagonet gently placed Mal on a cot then started looking through a bag.

"Is she going to be okay?" Violette asked desperately at his side.

Dagonet pealed off the temporary binding he had placed earlier on Mal's wound and began cleaning the cut, "It's not too deep, but I'll have to stitch it close."

"My knight says your friend saved his life," Violette whipped around at the strong voice that demanded her attention; standing before her she found Galahad along with three other men.

"Uh…y-yes sir," she stuttered in response to the very intimidating man, 'This must be Arthur,' she thought with glee, then she said out loud, "Well actually I pushed her in. It was an accident though; I wouldn't push someone into a river on purpose. Especially Mal, because she's terrified of drowning-" Violette slapped a hand over her mouth to stop her rambling, she whispered, "Mal's going to kill me if she finds out I said that!"

Arthur gave her a gentle smile in amusement, "Where do you come from, m'lady?"

"Uhh…west…" Violette hoped Mal would wake up soon; her thoughts were exploding in panic, 'How am I supposed to tell them we come from a place that doesn't exist in this time? How do I tell them we're from another time?'

"So you are Britons?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Not exactly…well, actually Mal is half British…umm I don't really know how to explain…us," Violette gestured to herself and to her still unconscious friend, "being here…without you worrying about my sanity, although I am worried about it too…" Violette looked up at the incredulous looks of the knights. Violette bit her lip and thought quickly, "Are you really Arthur? Like the one from the legends?"

"Well, of course my knights and I are somewhat of a legend and yes I am Arthur, but why would that matter?" Arthur asked. He was looking at Violette and Mal with pure amusement on his face; his eyebrows were slightly raised and he smiled lightly. Arthur was a handsome man with black hair and a clean shaven face; Violette looked up at him and declared, "This is what happened; we got lost in the woods and Mal heard the river…so she took us there…and then she saved Galahad who brought us here!"

Arthur looked down at the small girl standing before him; he was speechless for a moment and was about to say something when Dagonet announced, "I'm done, her wound will be fine, but we must change her out of those wet clothes…"

All of the knights glanced at Violette, who shook her head with eyes wide, "Why me? Wake her up! You just have to say her name…"

Galahad walked over and knelt before her, "Mal?"

"No, her full name, Mary Ann Lydia get up RIGHT NOW!" Violette screeched.

Mal instantly jumped from the cot and pushed Galahad aside shouting, "Blasphemy!"

Violette rushed over to her friend and hugged Mal tightly. Mal was looking at the men and she whispered, "What's going on? Where did all the cute guys come from?"

A man with dark curly hair stepped forward; taking Mal's hand in his and raising it to his lips, "I will always come to the aide of a damsel in distress, m'lady."

Mal blinked; turning to her friend with a wide grin, giggling, "M'lady," Violette started to giggle also; Mal directed her attention back to the cocky knight, "Whatever you say princess."

The man was taken aback by this, but quickly composed himself with a smirk, "I assure you lady, there are two beautiful princesses here, but I am not one of them," Mal blinked again, looking to her right she saw Violette, as bright as a tomato, and too her left stood Galahad; leaning closer to him she raised a hand to her mouth and whispered, loud enough for the whole camp to hear, "I think he's talking about you," this was all the men could take as half of them burst out laughing, including Galahad after his initial shock.

The man in front of them opened his mouth to retort, only to be interrupted by another man behind him, "That's enough, Lancelot, could you go get this young lady a change of clothing; your closest to her size," Lancelot nodded, trudging towards the horses, grumbling all the way.

Arthur turned back to the girls, "Now ladies, I think an explanation is in order -"

"Of course, sir, but first may I just have a minute with my accomplice?" without waiting for an answer Violette dragged Mal farther away from the knights and whispered furtively, "We're in the past!"

"What? Vi, sweetie, are you feeling okay?" Mal put a hand to her friend's forehead, only to have it slapped away.

"I'm fine," Violette hissed, "but somehow we've gone over 1500 years into the past!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Time travel! That's impossible!" Mal yelled frantically.


	4. Chapter 4

Violette looked over to the knights whose attention was directed to the girls, and she promptly hit her 'friend' across the head, "Ow! What was that for? …Oh you hadn't said anything to them yet? Gotcha…well, that's one way to tell them," Mal concluded shrugging off Violette's death glares.

Arthur opened his mouth trying to find something to say, but was interrupted by Galahad, "What did you say?"

"Well, apparently we're from the future. Wow, that sounds crazy," Mal blurted out as Violette hit her across the head again.

Giving Mal a pointed look, Violette glared, "You are not allowed to talk anymore!"

"H-how?" Arthur finally stuttered out.

"Dude, if we knew we wouldn't have done it," Mal ducked in time to miss another one of Violette's assaults, but got a kick in the shin instead. Violette turned to Arthur, ignoring her friend's curses and continued calmly, "I don't understand it either, but it seems to me, this is the only somewhat logical explanation I can think of."

"Dude, I just thought of something!" Everyone waited anxiously for Mal to continue.

"Don't hurt yourself," Violette retorted, exasperated by the long pause.

"No really Vio, I'm smart here! I know stuff that won't be discovered for like… a long time! Sweet..."

The knights simply stood there with mouths open, wondering if any of this was true; it was Arthur who spoke first, "If you're from the future then how do you know of my knights and I?"

Violette looked at Mal and then responded, "You are one of the greatest legends of all time."

Galahad stepped forward and replied, "So, will you stay with us?" The other knights looked curious; he quickly added, "Because we wish to know more about you- the future!"

Before the girls could answer, Lancelot appeared with a pair of brown slacks and a black tunic, "Here you go…Mal." He winked and then spoke to Galahad, "You should change as well, go now. Don't worry, we'll look after Violette."

Galahad began to protest, but Mal, taking the clothes from Lancelot, reached over and pulled Galahad toward the forest. The knights guffawed and Arthur stated, "Violette, you and your friend are welcome to stay under our protection as long as you like, but we are traveling to Hadrian's Wall at first light. You may come with us if you'd like."

He strolled off and sat by the fire,****where the other bald man was preparing the rabbits. Lancelot appeared in front of her and gestured to a nearby log, where they sat down together. "Shall I introduce you to these knights of legend?" Violette nodded as she looked at the knights, "You have already met Tristan, Dagonet and of course Galahad," he winked as he nodded in the direction of each of the knights as he continued, "Arthur, Bors, Gawian and I, Lancelot, are also knights and at your service, m'lady!"

Violette blushed and nodded her appreciation when Mal and Galahad came out of the forest. Galahad accused, "You peeked!"

Mal took on an innocent look and said, "Who me?" she batted her eyelashes and retorted; "Besides how do you know if I looked, unless you peeked too?" Mal was trying to do up the lace of the pants when she growled, "How the hell do I tie this?"

Lancelot came running over and grabbed the ties, as he was working on the front of Mal's pants; Galahad shouted over, "Those are interesting under garments you're wearing!"

Lancelot raised an eyebrow as he finished; whispering in her ear, "I can't wait to see these special under garments as well."

Mal laughed patting him on the shoulder, "Good luck with that."

She walked over and sat down beside Violette on the log. She bent over and murmured to Violette, "He wasn't wearing any under garments!"

Violette's eyes flew wide gapping at her friend when suddenly she slipped and fell off the log; landing hard on her rear-end. The camp exploded with laughter, but all fell silent when they saw Violette's fierce glare and entirely scarlet face, she picked herself up and stalked to the corner of the camp where she sat down. Instantly Mal and Galahad were on their feet, but surprisingly Tristan reached her first. He bent down and promptly picked her up carrying her back over towards the others. Violette did not protest only because she was too stunned. Tristan reached Galahad and threw Violette into his arms saying, "If you really want to see what your friend saw, then go ahead already!"

Galahad stood with Violette in his arms, both completely shocked when Mal began to laugh hysterically, the mood lifted and Bors yelled, "Foods done!"

Mal's head shot up and she said with a twinkle in her eye, "Food?"

Violette turned a disgusted face towards Mal, "You're not actually going to eat that?" she looked cautiously at the food Bors was handing out and she pouted at her friend, "Mal, it's a bunny wabbit!"

"No, it _was_ a bunny wabbit." Mal said with a devilish grin, "Don't worry, I bet it tastes like chicken!" She took a bit off what Bors gave her, chewing it slowly.

"So how's that chicken, there lass?" Bors said chuckling with the rest of the knights.

Mal swallowed before replying, "That's one hell of a diseased chicken!" Mal shrugged it off before eating some more.

Galahad set Violette down beside her friend, offering some of the food to her.

"I'm not eating that!" Violette protested stubbornly. Mal looked at her friend before jumping up, going to her bag. She came back with a plastic jar, which all the knights studied warily.

"Here," Mal handed the jar to Violette, then going back to her food.

Violette looked dumbstruck exclaiming, "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Put it on the rabbit," Violette still looked disgusted at the jar causing Mal to give an exasperated sigh, "Fine, if you won't, then I will," she took the jar back, opening it and putting its contents on the meat.

"You're not actually – eww!" Violette turned away in disgust.

"What is that?" Lancelot asked.

"Peanut butter," Mal stated simply. The knights still looked confused; "I don't know how to explain it so here," Mal dipped her finger in the jar, waving in front of Lancelot's face, instructing him to eat.

Lancelot cautiously licked her finger, "I've never tasted anything like this."

"Mal, you never cease to amaze me," the girls laughed as the knights fought over the peanut butter jar.

The attention of the knights was taken away from the jar by a piercing scream. They all looked to Mal perched in Lancelot's lap.

"What's wrong? Why did you scream?" Arthur asked concerned, looking around cautiously.

"She saw a bug," Violette said calmly eating something she got out of Mal's bag.

"That wasn't a bug! It was a rodent with six legs!" Mal yelled clutching onto Lancelot for dear life, which he didn't seem to have a problem with.

None of the men were sure what to say, having never met someone scared of a bug. "She's use to a more domestic way of living," Violette tried to explain.

"Sue me; I'm not a nature person. Nature is something to look at not to touch," Mal fumed and then shot a glare at Lancelot, "Call me nature, Lancy and get your hand off my butt."

An uncomfortable silence fell on the group as they finished eating.

"So, Mal is short for Mary Ann Lydia, that's a beautiful name," Lancelot said playfully.

"So, Lancelot is that short for Lands-a-lot-of-women," Mal mocked, picking at her meal.

"Well, yes I suppose it could be," Lancelot smirked.

Mal just raised a suggestive eyebrow at him before turning back to the bone in front of her.

Violette let out a long exaggerated yawn, "Well, I think it's time to go to sleep," she got up, and when Mal didn't follow she grabbed her by the ear, dragging her over to the side of the camp.

Out of earshot Violette turned on her friend whispering harshly, "What the heck are you thinking? We can't get involved with them!"

"Look who's talking; what about prince charming over there? You seemed to be getting pretty comfortable with him; can't blame you though; he's a cutie."

"That doesn't matter! Nothing's going to happen, because we can't let it happen!"

"But dude, their real men! Not the pansies from our time that are only classified as men because of their dicks! Which aren't that impressive to begin with!" Mal hissed.

Violette opened her mouth to protest only to have Mal's hand slapped over it, "The women of our time are deprived, with an opportunity like this, we owe it to them!" Mal smirked, walking back to the group. She bent her face in front of Lancelot's and kissed him. When she pulled away his face was stuck between looking shocked and smug. She smiled sweetly, "Just incase I wake up in the real world tomorrow."

"Well if you're worried, I can help you make it more memorable," Lancelot suggested, Mal just laughed walking back to her friend. Violette stood there stunned, contemplating her friends behaviour, 'Mal was never this outgoing back home, she probably thinks this is all a dream,' Violette glanced at Galahad, who was staring at her; looking away quickly, with a deep blush creeping up her neck, she settled down beside Mal to go to sleep, 'Maybe this is a dream, but I hope it's not.'


	5. Chapter 5

The girls were exhausted from their long journey so they slept well, even on the hard ground. At dawn Mal opened her eyes only to find a pair of blue eyes looking at her; she screamed and slapped him hard in the face. The man fell backwards, laughing. The knights were awake within seconds at the sound of the scream, but Violette opened her eyes slowly to see a curious knight sitting in front of Mal before rolling back over, ignoring her friend's distress.

"I'm sorry to have startled you, but I am rather curious about you and your friend; I'm Gawain," the man introduced himself and smiled at Mal.

Mal looked at the man in front of her and she liked what she saw. He was tall and had shaggy blond hair with a light beard. Mal smiled at the knight as he walked to get ready to leave. It took only moments for the knights to prepare and then Arthur walked over to the girls, who were still lying on the ground. He bent down and said, "Ladies, we are leaving, but we would enjoy your company."

Violette was being shaken violently by Mal, and groggily she sat up. Mal began to pack their own things, when Gawain atop his horse came up to her; she looked at the horse and beamed, "It's so pretty!"

Gawain replied, "Well, would you like to ride with me then?"

"Yeah!" At that, Gawain pulled her up onto his lap and she petted the horse ecstatic about the upcoming journey.

"What are you doing?' Violette yelled from her bedroll, "We're not going with them!"

"Why not! What else are we going to do?" Mal asked her friend.

Violette looked from her friend to the horse and thought, 'I've always wanted to ride a horsey.' She bit her lip, flustered over this decision. "Your right, for once, what else can we do?" Violette sighed to her friend and then felt strong arms lift her up; she turned her head to see Galahad walking towards a horse.

"Excuse me, but what if I wanted to ride with one of the other knights?" Violette questioned.

Galahad looked down at Violette, cradled in his arms, and simply said, "No."

Violette opened her mouth, but Galahad interrupted, "Look over to Lancelot; he's livid because Gawain took Mal, would you rather ride with him?"

She directed her eyes towards Lancelot who was sitting on his horse sending death glares towards Gawain and looking longingly at Mal. Galahad set her down for a moment as he prepared his horse and Lancelot galloped over, "Would you like to ride with me?"

Violette glanced up and saw Galahad stiffen at her side, she replied, "No, I want to ride with Galahad and just so you know, Mal won't get jealous if you use me" Galahad relaxed and when she saw his face, she blushed; he had such a fierce smile and was full of pride. Lancelot trotted off as he heard Mal laugh, while Galahad sat Violette on the horse.

Violette insisted on riding side saddle, after all she was wearing a skirt, but Mal enjoyed the ride and seemed to get along very well with Gawain, much to Lancelot's dismay. As they rode along Lancelot's mood worsened, he was irritated beyond belief and Mal was oblivious to it all. They entered a forested area and the horses were forced to slow, Lancelot was directly behind Gawain and his face implied a devilish plan.

As the path widened they were able to move more leisurely, when Lancelot hit Gawain's horse hard in the rump, and then he swiftly fell to the back of the end of the column. The horse reared knocking both Gawain and Mal off, they landed hard on the ground; Violette was about to ask if Mal was okay, when Galahad put a finger to her lips. Lancelot jumped off his horse and ran to Mal; he bent down and brought her to her feet, saying, "This is what happens, Gawain, when you can't control your horse!"

Gawain leaped to his feet and looked as though he was ready to pounce on Lancelot when Mal kissed Lancelot on the cheek whispering, "Is the poor princess jealous?"

Everyone laughed, expect Lancelot who seemed hurt, he sauntered back to his horse and mounted it. Mal quickly ran after him and gazed at the horse before saying, "Lancy, how the hell do I get up there?"

Lancelot looked down and lifted her up; with the normal smug look on his face, they rode ahead directly in front of Gawain, who was looking curiously at Violette; he winked and she shifted a little closer to Galahad. Gawain chuckled and began talking to Arthur about stopping at a nearby village, "They need clothes, Arthur, or people are bound to question us. Look at them, Mal is wearing men's clothes and…I'm not really sure what the other one is wearing," he gestured in Violette's direction.

"There is a village just up ahead, I shall go and get some clothing for the ladies." Lancelot suggested, but Violette instantly protested, "I don't trust Lancelot dress me appropriately!"

No one argued Violette's statement, but Tristan declared, "Then Galahad should go; you trust him enough."

"With what coin will we buy them clothing?" Arthur announced.

Violette looked around and realized they had no money, so she inquired, "How would one make…coin here?" Lancelot opened his mouth and Violette continued, "Without whoring ourselves, Lancelot!"

"Entertaining!" Lancelot declared, "Perhaps, oh…how about a…song, Galahad?"

Everyone glanced over to Galahad, who's face was white and he swallowed hard before answering, "Oh no you don't Lancelot, I'm NOT SINGING!"

Violette peered up into Galahad's face and stated, "We would be safer if we were not so obvious, please Galahad?" She put on her best 'puppy-dog look', and Galahad grumbled, "Oh, bloody hell!"

Galahad set Violette on the ground and he rode towards the path, he turned around and demanded, "You mustn't watch!" After they all shook their heads he headed forwards to the village. As he rode down the path he announced, "I am a knight in need of some coin," he gracefully jumped off his horse and bowed low to the ground before continuing, "and so I shall sing for you!"

A crowd gathered around and naturally the knights moved closer, but kept hidden in the forest. Galahad took a deep breath and began to sing; he sang about a stable boy falling in love with a princess and Mal murmured, "Wow, he's pretty good...hey Lancelot; can you sing?"

The knights chuckled and began dismounting; talking amongst themselves, but Violette could not tear her eyes away from Galahad. When he finished the song he introduced himself, "Tell all you know, far and wide, a knight has sung for you!" He picked up the coins and walked into the closest building.

"So, Vi, are you in love yet?" Mal walked over to her friend.

Violette's gaze was in the distance and she didn't reply, so Mal went back over to the knights, who were joking about Galahad's song.

When Galahad returned he had four bundles wrapped in his arms and a small leather pouch tied to his belt that jingled with change. He handed Mal a plain peasant gown and leather breeches then walked over to Violette, who complemented, "You have a wonderful voice Galahad, thank you," She stood on tip-toes and kissed him gently on the cheek. She took the clothes and wander off to change.

All the knights turned to Mal who was examining the dress, "Is there a problem, Mary?" Arthur asked.

Mal glared at him, before stalking off in the direction Violette went.

"Vio?" Mal called out as she walked further into the forest.

Violette stepped out from behind a tree already in the dress, "It's a bit showy," the dress dipped in the front showing off more cleavage then Violette was comfortable with.

"Here," Mal handed her the dress Galahad gave her. Violette smiled her appreciation, going behind the tree again. "Well, now we know he's interested in more then your wonderful personality."

"Oh shut up," Violette threw the dress at Mal, "Lancelot is going to flip when he sees you in that dress, Gawain too."

"What can I say, I'm a knight magnet," both girls laughed as they walked back to the knights.

They came out of the forest and just as Violette predicted, both Lancelot and Gawain's jaws dropped at the sight of Mal in the revealing dress. Violette looked over to Galahad who had a somewhat disappointed look on his face and she smiled ruefully. Mal walked over to Arthur and said, "Hey, Arty, I really don't trust those two right now," she nodded her head in the direction of Lancelot and Gawain, "so can I ride with you?"

Arthur stood; jaw tight and eyes glued to the forest canopy; determined not to look at Mal, while Tristan rode up beside her and hoisted her up onto his horse, "You're welcome to ride with me." He winked.

Lancelot and Gawain rode close on either side of Tristan; Mal sat back and enjoyed the attention; while Violette walked over to Galahad and said, "I thought you would be a gentleman picking out the dresses;" Galahad's eyes were downcast and Violette went on, "but I suppose, you'll be a man first and foremost!" She smiled and asked, "Well, what do you think? How does it look?"

Galahad removed his eyes from the ground and looked at Violette dressed in the fitting brown gown, there were ties from the waist to the chest, which made it look like a corset. Galahad looked up and down; smiling he announced, "You look wonderful!" He placed his hands on her hips and stood there looking at her; Violette squirmed uncomfortably, when a shoe hit him in the head. Mal grinned atop Tristan's horse, "Come on Romeo, let's get going!"

Galahad rubbed his head and leaped up on to his horse, pulling Violette up with him. They began again on their journey towards the wall and as night fell they continued ride.

Violette had fallen asleep not long after they had stopped by the village, unfortunately for Mal that had been hours ago.

"Lancelot, are you ever going to get bored of looking at my breasts?" Mal gave him a tired look.

Lancelot put on an innocent face claiming, "I would never violate a woman's privacy like that."

"Oh of course not, we can leave that to Galahad," Mal shouted to the man riding ahead of them.

"I would never do something like that!" he gave her a shocked look, falling back in the line to ride on Tristan's other side.

"Oh yeah! Well so far, you've peeked on me while I was changing, and you bought a skimpy dress for…what's her face," Mal made a hand gesture towards her sleeping friend, who just seemed to snuggle in closer to her prince charming.

Galahad was opening his mouth to defend himself when Violette wrapped her arms about his waist; his face instantly flushed red. Lancelot began cheering silently, he teased, "Go Galahad!"

Bors and Tristan joined in with the teasing, so Galahad rode ahead of them, his face was no longer visible, but his ears were a bright crimson.

Mal wondered, "How much farther is the damn wall?"

Arthur responded, "Good question, perhaps Tristan could keep his hands off you long enough to ride ahead and find out!"

Lancelot was immediately beside Tristan, with arms wide, like a child expecting a toy. Tristan mumbled something under his breath and then handed Mal into Lancelot's open arms. Mal looked questioningly at the expected joy in Lancelot's face, but she simply decided to try and sleep. She made herself comfortable and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Violette woke at the sound of huge gates grinding open, as they approached the gate Arthur called for halt, "Please, I ask that you tell no one…of your…predicament."

Violette nodded her promise; they continued onwards, all of knights looked more relaxed. Mal was still asleep in Lancelot's arms; more then one woman looked peeved at these girls riding with the knights. Violette was blown away with the surroundings, it was a more then just a fortification; people worked and lived inside the wall. She looked around with eyes wide, it seemed as though there was a layer of dirt and grim that covered everything, including the people scurrying about in this huge confine.

The knights rode directly toward the stables where a man was waiting for them; he took the reigns of the horses while eyeing Violette and Mal. Arthur quickly introduced the girls, "This is Violette and Mary. Jols, they will be staying with us for as long as they wish; treat them kindly." At that Jols nodded and bowed low saying, "M'lady shall I prepare a room for your friend to sleep?"

Violette looked around at Mal and then told Jols, "We will need a room for tonight, thank you."

Jols hurried off, when Gawain stopped him, "Make sure their room is in the knights' quarters; we want to keep them close."

They all stood in the stables and Violette walked over to Mal, yelling, "Get up!" smacking her in the forehead. Mal jumped out of Lancelot's arms and slapped him in the face, "Why did you hit me?"

Violette put a hand to her mouth and giggled, as Lancelot stroked his sore cheek, "It wasn't me! Violette hit you!"

But Mal wasn't listening to Lancelot's defenses; instead she and Violette were standing at the stable doors taking in the sights. Both girls looked excited and wanted to explore, Mal took a step forward when Dagonet blocked their way. "Wait," was his simple statement and neither girl protested.

The seven knights asked the girls to come back, while the rules where explained; Arthur spoke first, "As we have already said, no one is to know about…this," he gestured with his hands indicating the entire journey, "but they will ask why you are with us. You are to tell them that you were in need of our protection and nothing more."

Mal and Violette looked at each other and nodded, neither were sure what to think with the serious nature of all the knights. It was Tristan who continued, "There are those here that will try and…have some excitement at your expense; be wary, but enjoy yourselves."

They began to break apart when Galahad rushed, "We'll always be close; and…umm…if you need us…" He stopped as Mal lifted an eyebrow, "Come on Vio, let's explore!"

Mal grabbed Violette's hand and pushed out of the stable gates. Galahad looked pleadingly at the other knights, "What if they get lost, or get into trouble! We're just going to let them…go!"

Surprisingly Bors answered him, "They're not _ours, _they can do what they want lad!"

Galahad sighed, but Lancelot retorted, "Just as we can do as we wish; let's follow them?"

The two men walked out of stables, with Gawain and Tristan trailing. Bors headed straight for a tavern closest to the stable, while Dagonet and Arthur went back up to the knights' quarters.

Violette and Mal walked ahead ignoring the stares from some of the peasants and continued looking awe-struck at the buildings when Mal suddenly pulled Violette into a tavern. The girls stood in a dimly lit room with bar stools along the edges; men looked up from their drinks as Mal walked straight for the bar, where she declared in her best British accent, "Give me and my friend a pint of ale."

The big man behind the bar replied, "With what coin will you pay for your drinks?" He paused and continued with a voice that made Mal step back, "I can think of a few ways to make the coinage." Both girls swallowed hard, but Mal, stubborn as she was stood her ground, "In your dreams, you fat bastard!"

She turned on her heels and headed out of the tavern, but Violette was frozen in place, rigid, as eyes looked her up and down. One particularly hairy man reached out and grasped Violette's arm, and pulled her into his lap. "So, you'll pay for your friend's big mouth!"

Violette just managed to shake him free, with tears running down her face; she ran outside where Mal was waiting, but just as Mal was about to hug her friend, Violette ran directly passed her and into Galahad's embrace.

The men from within the tavern scampered after Violette out onto the cobble stone road. Galahad roared angrily, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

"Nothing…yet!" barked the hairy man.

Galahad looked down at Violette, who was shivering in his arms. The hairy man took a step forward reaching a hand out for Violette, but Mal stood in his way.

"You'll do just fine too," he slurred grabbing her arm, which she yanked away, bringing her fist up and punching him directly in the face. He stumbled back a few steps, collecting himself he went for her again. Mal looked ready to fight, but Gawain stood between the man and Mal, "I wouldn't do that!" The man looked around and saw all the other knights poised to fight as he slowly back away.

"I could've taken him," Mal shot him a look and stomped on his foot, then whipping around to Violette, "And what the hell is this?" she waved her hands at Galahad, whose arms were still secured around her friend's waist.

"What's what?" Violette asked pretending to be clueless as to what is agitating Mal.

Mal didn't seem to appreciate Violette's dumb act as she stormed away.

Violette let out an uncomfortable groan turning to Gawain, "Good job. Mal doesn't like guy's making her look weak."

"Then why is she mad at you?" Galahad asked tightening his protective hold on Violette's waist.

"Once she's upset about one thing, everything seems to annoy her," Violette reluctantly stepped out of Galahad's arms and quickly followed after Mal.

Violette walked through the crowded streets trying to catch up with her friend; she looked about frantically losing sight of her and then ran straight into Mal who had stopped to allow her friend to catch up, "Oh, you're alone? I would have thought Galahad would be holding your freakin' hand!" Mal hollered at Violette.

"Mal, I was terrified, please don't be mad," Violette uttered softly.

"The only way I won't be mad is if we get drunk, _right now_!" stated Mal.

"That's very poetic," Lancelot said as the other knights had caught up to the girls and were standing in the entrance to the same tavern Bors had entered previously; Lancelot moved a step closer to Mal, but she glared at him, replying, "Come any closer and I'll make breaking your nose sound poetic!"

Lancelot, now accustom to her outbursts, recovered quickly and retorted, "I guess I can't buy you some drinks then, ah well…" He tottered away and snatched a random woman who was walking by, and asked, "My fair lady, may I buy _you_ a…"

Before he could finish Mal seized his arm and kissed him hard on the mouth, pulling him into the tavern; she was now all smiles.

This tavern was different from the last; it was bright and people were singing loudly as cheers rose from the bar. Children wandered through the throng and looked inquisitively at the mugs full of ale. As the knights entered more applause rose and mugs were lifted high; they walked towards the bar where Bors sat with a woman in his lap.

"Oh Vanora, these are the lasses I told you about!" Bors stood up as the woman slipped from his lap. She was an attractive lady with auburn curly hair and a friendly face, she nodded curtly to the other knights and then took the girls into her arms, hugging them tightly, "I hope these boys, weren't too much of a hassle!"

Violette and Mal looked at each other while Vanora continued, "They rescued you from the woads, poor dears, must've been terrifyin'!"

They smiled kindly, realizing Bors' lie, then Mal asked, "So, am I getting a drink or what?"

Vanora and the knights laughed while Violette shook her head disapprovingly. Vanora handed each of the knights and Mal a hefty mug full to the brim of a warm auburn liquid. Violette politely refused the drink, but asked for water instead. After some hours of laughter and drinking, Dagonet entered the tavern with group of young women following him. He sat down in the empty barstool next to Mal who said, rather drunkenly, "I think they like you!" She hiccupped and began laughing to herself.

Dagonet looked at the girls and answered, "Now why would they like me?" as he drowned another mouthful.

"Why wouldn't they?" Violette reassured as she sat on the other side of him.

Dagonet turned back to Mal and asked, "Why isn't your friend drunk too?"

"She is! She is just a…classy drunk!" Mal burst out with glee.

Violette raised an eyebrow at her friend before continuing in her encouraging tone, "Dag, your different then the other knights; not as loud, but just as special!"

Dagonet chuckled heartily, when Mal got up and pulled two giggling women over to Dagonet, "Okay, here's the bachelor! He's tall, he's bald and he's single!..." Mal wavered slightly on her feet before collapsing, which put an end to her little game show.

Violette was bending over Mal when a tall silken woman walked passed and backend Dagonet to follow; he bent down and whispered to Violette, "I guess I am special!"

Violette gasped slightly as Dagonet followed the woman; both looked quite eager. Mal was mumbling some incoherent babble as she lay in a mess on the floor when Gawain walked by; he took one look at Mal and then swung her into his arms. "Oh, no you don't! I will not let you…take advantage of her!" Violette objected.

"Now now, I would never…" Gawain began, but was stopped as Violette stood her ground, holding up her small hands in fists, ready to fight. She looked rather fragile and was shaking slightly; Gawain immediately burst out laughing.

"I'm serious; I won't let you…do…anything…to her!" Violette's voice shook, but she didn't move.

Gawain looked her up and down before calling, "Galahad, call her off, will ya!" Galahad came up behind Violette, who turned around to meet him.

Violette was about to explain her reasoning for her mistrust of Gawain, when she heard a thud sound coming from behind her, she turned around and saw that Mal had pushed Gawain, who was now sitting in a big chair with Mal on his lap; kissing him intensely. Violette's mouth dropped and she yelled, "MAL, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Mal looked over her shoulder at Violette and shrugged turning back to Gawain, who had a confused look on his face, "What's in your mouth?"

A smile spread across Mal's face and even Violette couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Mal opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, there was a small silver ball and Gawain cocked an eyebrow looking worried.

"It's called a tongue ring!" Mal said, rather soberly.

"You mean…you…put a hole in your tongue?" Gawain's face was a mask of disbelief and horror, "Why?"

Violette jumped on the opportunity to scorn her friend, "Because she's an idiot!"

Mal laughed, but turning to Gawain she replied, "It's a conversation piece! See, we're talking more already!"

Gawain simply laughed and then the two began kissing again, much to Violette's displeasure. Meanwhile Galahad gave Violette a curious sideways glance, but Violette assured, "Don't even think about Galahad, I haven't drunk enough for that yet!"

He smiled as he walked towards his place at the bar. Violette looked around, wondering what she was going to do when she caught sight of Lancelot who was sitting in a corner with two women on his lap, Violette thought, 'Wow, they're prefect for each other,' as she glanced back over to Mal, who was still keeping Gawain entertained.

Just as Violette turned around a tall blond man tapped her lightly on the shoulder asking, "M'lady are you Violette?"

She nodded as she took in the gorgeous man in front of her. He had defined features, high cheek bones, with a mess of blond hair. He stood well above the average man's height, but was well muscled; his green eyes shone mischievously, "I am Kay and Arthur has asked that I give you and Mal a tour, but seeing as how she is busy, it will be just the two of us." He winked and suddenly smiled so brightly, as if he was a child on Christmas morning that Violette could refuse him nothing.

Nodding once again he led her out of the tavern and into the cool night air. Kay explained that he too was a knight and knew about where and when the girls came from. Violette liked this man, he was funny and warm hearted, but something seemed misplaced about him. For all of his beauty and seemingly perfect grace, he was completely uninterested in the girls which fawned over him at all turns in the road; after some time Violette asked, "There are many woman here who look…longingly at you, and yet you don't seem to care? Why?"

They had been walking for quite awhile and were returning back to the tavern when Kay answered, "I much prefer the sweat of men fighting to the lure of a woman's curves."

Violette was taken back by this answer as Mal came running out the tavern door eyeing Kay sensuously, "Well now, that's the spirit Vi! Had some fun did you?" She winked to her friend. Violette shook her head and explained their excursion, she finished by saying, "Besides Mal, I think he's gay!"


	7. Chapter 7

Violette shot straight up in her bed as a door slammed, she faintly saw Mal run past with a hand to her mouth. Suddenly a scream was heard from a nearby room and Violette jumped out of bed; seeing the door to Dagonet's room open she hurried inside, only to find a disgusted woman covered in Mal's vomit. Dagonet was suppressing a laugh from the corner of the room, while Mal stood shakily on her feet, wondering if she missed the toilet. The tall woman promptly stood up, knocking Mal off her feet as she ran out the door, but not before giving Dagonet an evil glare.

Mal sat on the floor scratching her head slightly, as she mumbled, "Oh yeah, we're still _here_ aren't we?"

Violette looked over to Dagonet who was wearing only light breeches and tried to explain, "She drank too much last night! Major hang-over!"

Kay and Gawain came rushing into the room, wondering what all the fuss was about when they eyed Mal on the floor; all the knights shared a knowing look, while Dagonet began cleaning up the mess. Kay helped Mal back to her bed and Gawain ran to get a bucket for further outbursts.

"The men were saying you drank well," he chuckled.

Mal looked over to Violette who was standing in the doorway to their bedroom and asked, "Hey Vi, is this the gay one?"

Kay cocked an eyebrow; he eyed Violette curiously as he walked out of the room.

Violette sat on the edge on her friend's bed and shook her head. "I told you not to drink so much!"

Mal starred, "Even in the past you lecture me!" she rolled her eyes before continuing, "What happened last night anyways?"

Violette outlined the events of last night, excluding Mal's experiences with Gawain, feeling it better if Mal figured that one out for herself. Mal simply nodded and laughed at herself during the telling, but when it was finished, she asked, "I didn't…do anything? Did I?"

"You mean did you do_ anyone_?" Violette scorned, "Not exactly."

Before Mal could demand more from Violette, Gawain stepped in with a bucket in his hands. He smiled at Mal, a little too fondly, because she looked at Violette horrified, "I didn't…did I?"

Mal reached up and grabbed the front of Gawain's tunic. "What exactly did we do last night?"

Gawain looked rather pleased and said, "Would you like an encore performance?" He kissed her lightly on the cheek before wandering out again.

Mal glanced towards Violette and groaned, "How could I have forgotten that!"

The girls stayed in their bedroom talking until they heard someone yelling their names; Mal, always curious, quickly got dressed and led the way through the knights' quarters onto the street, where they saw the Kay and Gawain waiting for them********

"We have a little adventure for you ladies, if you would like?" Gawain said, rather curiously because Violette was instantly thinking of a way to say no, but Mal looked from Gawain to Kay; seeing the laughter that winked at the corners of their eyes, she responded, "Hell yeah! Let's go!"

The knights smiled and pulled both girls along the crowded streets, finally they had reached the edge of the village and trees stood tall as the walked into the bright forest. Overhead the birds sang sweet songs and still the knights led them through the foliage, until they were in the center of a clearing and lying on the ground were two bows and a quiver full of arrows.

"Are we…learning…archery?" Violette's voice shook in pure excitement.

Kay pulled out his own bow and strapped an arrow in place; with one graceful and fluid motion he let the arrow go and it flew directly into a tree at the other end of the clearing, landing with a thud.

Violette giggled in elation, but Mal was already picking up the bow and trying, rather unsuccessfully, to put the arrow in place. Gawain jumped at the opportunity to put his arms around Mal, showing her how to load the arrow.

"O.K. I think I got it…" Mal was standing, ready to shoot her arrow and she pulled back with in audible, "Argh," but the tension did not release, the string barely moved. Violette walked over to friend and as Kay showed her how to load the arrow, she too struggled with pulling the string back.

Suddenly an arrow went flying from Violette's bow, but not in the intended direction. It flew backwards as Gawain and Kay ducked, both landed on the ground with a hard bang, but they rolled over laughing.

Mal, still holding the bow, glanced at her friend, who hurried over to the knights to make sure she hadn't decapitated either of them. "Whose bright idea was it to give, Clumsy over there a weapon?" She looked back as the knights continued to laugh. "Hey, where are the other knights anyways?"

Gawain got up and answered, "They are doing a routine check of the surrounding areas and will most likely be gone for the day, but you have us!"

"Oh joy!" Mal retorted sarcastically, but she smiled in spite of herself as Gawain once again put his arms around her; she really couldn't decide which of the knights she liked more, but Gawain was gaining some points. He put his hands over hers and pulled back; the arrow released and stuck in a nearby tree. Mal squeaked with pleasure and then tried again by herself; she struggled for a moment and then the arrow flew into the same tree Kay had shot at, it didn't stick, but it was a good shot.

Violette continued to try as Mal quickly refined her mastery, she was now letting every arrow go and they rooted themselves deep within the bark of the trees. "Once more, and then I'm giving up! I'm arms hurt!" Violette whined as she saw Mal progress.

Pulling back the bow for the final time, the arrow flew past the trees ringing the clearing. Violette jumped up and down excited until she heard a loud gasp from where she had fired the arrow. The knights and were instantly on the move, but Violette stood in place, wondering if she had hurt an animal, or worse, a human.

As she followed after the others Galahad came into view, a horrified look on his face as he look down between his legs, sweat trickling along his furrowed brow. The arrow had just barely missed Galahad, and Mal was laughing hysterically, while the knights seem to understand Galahad's worry.

Violette rushed over to Galahad and bit her bottom lip, while looking down at the arrow, it had grazed the skin of his inner thigh and he was bleeding; instantly she was on her knees looking keenly at the cut, which looked even worse from Mal's view point. "Wow Vi, you're awfully friendly!"

"I'm sorry Galahad." Violette looked up and truly was sorry for hurting him, her eyes filled with tears, but Galahad pulled out the arrow and kneeled down next to her. "If I survive, I did want to have kids!"

They roared with laughter and invited the girls to spend the rest of the day with them in the forest.

They had been within the confines of the wall for a number of weeks now and they truly felt as though they belonged there. Vanora took well to having the two girls for company and they quickly became friends. Violette and Mal began to get to know each of the knights' personalities; they began to form a disfunctional family. Arthur acted as the father, while Kay, Dagonet and even Bors seemed to be the brothers, who teased and taunted; the only problem was Mal. She was having some difficulty in choosing between Gawain, Tristan and Lancelot; to be honest, she wanted all three.

"You can't have them all Mal!" Violette argued one day, while they were walking to lunch in the dining hall.

"Why not?" Mal whined. "They haven't complained!"

Violette sighed heavily as they entered the dining hall and found that four other women were already seated with Kay, Gawain and Galahad. The knights smiled as they entered, but the women scowled. Mal and Violette had made some enemies over the past few weeks and these _bar wenches, _as Lancelot so graciously called them, were their nemeses. This group included the tall woman that Mal had vomited on; apparently that was unappreciated. The wenches called both girls whores and harlots; Violette simply called them childish and walked away, while Mal brought fists up ready for a fight, but the sight of food stopped the confrontation instantly.

Mal sat down beside Gawain and Violette took her usual stop between Galahad and Kay. The meal was placed in front of them while the others began to flitter in through the high double doors. Tristan walked in and one of the wenches beamed expectantly, but he walked right passed their table, directly towards Mal, who shuffled over on the long bench. Tristan sat down and grabbed what appeared to be a leg of some sort and began eating, while chatting with Mal.

"You bloody whore!" The jealous woman yelled. "You come in here and take our men!"

Mal was instantly on her feet ready to pounce, when Violette calmly whipped a chicken leg toward the woman. Naturally it missed, but Mal thought this so funny she grabbed whatever Tristan had been eating and hit the woman square in the face.

"That was the greatest idea you've ever had, Vi!" Mal complemented.

Violette barely looked up from her plate. "She's a hypocrite and one of my biggest pet-peeves is a hypocrite!"

Dagonet's lover stood up, opened her mouth to defend her friend when Dagonet walked in and shoved a large piece of bread between her lips, then he took his seat at the knights' table. The knights and the girls cheered, but then another of the wenches threw a lamp chop at Mal, who again retaliated.

Food was flying everywhere when Lancelot opened the doors, everyone stopped in mid-throw as he looked disappointedly over to Mal, who pointed to Violette, "She started it!"

Lancelot shifted his dissatisfied gaze towards Violette as she sat agape; Lancelot shook his head. "I'm very disappointed..." he paused, "that you didn't wait for me!"

He smiled brilliantly and ducked in time as Mal threw a drumstick, which missed Lancelot, but hit Arthur's forehead with a thud. Once again the laughter stopped and people began setting down their ammunition. Arthur walked into the dining hall surveying the mess and Mal walked over, reaching up and knocking lightly on Arthur's head. "Wow, it sounded really hollow!"

The entire dining hall tried to suppress laughter, but giggles and smiles spread, until even Arthur had to smile. After the hall was cleaned and the knights had finished eating, Arthur called them to a meeting and each one left shaking their heads in wonder at the two girls.


	8. Chapter 8

Mal and Violette were wandering the market square when Jols stepped up beside them. "Mary, Violette," he nodded slightly, "Arthur has asked me to bring you to the meeting."

Both girls looked at each other trying to supplicate why they were being called to the knights' assembly as they followed Jols, who now led them down a long hallway, with a large wood door at its end. As they neared they door Violette noticed the carving of a dragon in the center of a large shield in the middle of the entry, she traced her fingers over the intricate design as it swung open and the girls were ushered inside.

The knights were seated around a table and Violette smiled intensely. "It's the round table!"

"So what? I have a round table in my kitchen!" Mal grunted.

"No, no it's the round table that presents free-will and equality!" Violette shook as the words slipped out of her mouth, she was almost brought to tears looking from one knight to the next and taking in the grandeur of the room.

Arthur walked around the table and bent down to Violette so their eyes were level. "You understand, like few others do; you are welcome to sit at the table with us." He said the words with compassion and he kindly led them towards the table.

Mal sat down closest to Lancelot. "We're like in history! This gets better every day!"

Violette went around the table and settled next to Galahad, she placed her hands on the table just beaming with wonder.

"I never thought a table would impress women?" Lancelot declared as he looked towards Arthur, "When we've finished our duty, can I take it with me?"

The room filled with laughter as Arthur replied, "Perhaps, but now we must speak of this duty." He paused before continuing, "We still have 5 years of service and so we must continue with the missions we are given. Even though we would rather stay…" His words drifted off in the silence, the only sound was the faint breathing and each of the knights looked fixedly on the girls.

"We leave tomorrow morning at daybreak and will be gone for some weeks." Arthur hastened to get the words out.

Mal and Violette shook their heads violently, unbelieving.

"No! You can't just leave!" Mal, in her stubbornness, would hear none of it, "We're your mission now!"

Arthur took in a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, "I'm sorry, but…this is the life of a knight."

Violette stood up, as Arthur rubbed on furrowed brow, "But, isn't there something…"

"We'll go with you!" Mal shot up and stood beside her friend, who gave her a side-ways glance, "We will?"

Mal nodded and both of the girls exchanged introspective thoughts; Violette agreed, "Yes, we will go with you!"

Some of the knights looked hopeful, but others looked wary. "Absolutely not!" Arthur declared in a voice so strong that no one could argue. "It will be too dangerous…"

"You can't go then!" Mal's worry was immediate.

Arthur sighed again and stood up as though he were an old man; he walked over to the girls and hugged them tightly. "We must go."

Violette mumbled softly, "Then what are we to do?" She began crying and Arthur leaned over, "You believe in God?" Violette and Mal nodded, "Then pray for us." He let go of the girls and simply left the room.

The girls both began crying, but Bors walked over and hit the table with a loud thud, "We haven't died yet!"

The knights nodded their agreement, "We've survived much worse and now we have something to look forward to on our return! We'll fight twice as hard!"

The merriment continued, but still the girls felt unsettled, until Lancelot swooped Mal into his arms, "Shall we make tonight memorable?" Mal smiled her agreement and they headed out the doors, the others followed until only Violette and Galahad remained.

Galahad walked over and put his arms around her; Violette opened her mouth, but instead Galahad leaned over and kissed her. As he drew away tears were rolling down her cheeks; but Violette put her hands around his neck and began kissing him again. They stood their holding each other in the twilight as the light faded into darkness.


End file.
